Faiblesse
by Lyrashin
Summary: SLASH 1X2


Série : Gundam Wing Auteur : Lyra Shin Genre : Romance yaoï, crise de larmes, baiser princier (considérez ça comme du lime si vous voulez !), Laura Pausini tourne en boucle dans ma chambre depuis deux heures et ça a donné ça. Couple : Enfin ! Vous me connaissez non ! Fan de 1x2 plus que moi c'est dur d'en trouver quoi que j'aime aussi le 2x1 !!! 3+4+3 Disclamer : Pas à moi mais je m'en fous royalement ! Note : blabla=pensées de Duo **** retour en arrière  
  
indifférence amoureuse  
  
« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il reste toujours si indifférent quand je m'approche de lui ? Pourquoi il me repousse sans cesse ou il semble ne pas me voir ? » Assis au bord d'une fenêtre de leur nouvelle planque, Duo pleurait silencieusement, baigné par la lueur argentée de la lune[1]. Ses longs cheveux étaient réunis dans une tresse à moitié défaite et les mèches de sa frange tombaient sur son front, masquant ses bleus, mais on distinguait clairement le monstrueux hématome qui couvrait sa joue ainsi que des traces de brûlures et des estafilades sur sa peau pâle. « Même lorsque je frôle la mort il s'en fiche.à part lorsque je fais foirer une mission ou quand je l'énerve trop avec mes bavardages incessants ! Dans ces cas là, je reçois soit un BAKA méprisant soit un de ses regards de glace. S'il savait combien il me fait souffrir avec cette attitude.non, même en le sachant il ne changerait pas sa façon d'agir avec moi. Pourtant je n'ai rien fait qui méritait un tel traitement aujourd'hui, c'est vrai, presque rien, juste lui sauver la vie au combat en prenant les dégâts pour mon gundam ! Et tout ce qu'il a trouvé de mieux pour me remercier c'est de me frapper de rage en rentrant à la base en me criant que la mission avait échoué à cause de mon inconscience. Je n'ai rien montré sur le moment, pas montré ma peine ni ma douleur, pas montré que mon c?ur se brisait sur son ton acerbe, rien. Je me suis juste contenté de lancer une bêtise comme d'habitude et personne n'a réussi à déceler que j'avais envie de pleurer derrière mon masque de Joker. Pas même Quatre. Je crois qu'aucun d'eux ne parviendra jamais à comprendre le véritable Duo Maxwell. Tu sais quoi Trowa ? Je suis persuadé qu'il y a une blague cosmique dans le fait que ton costume de cirque résume à la perfection ce que je suis : un clown triste. Vous avez la solution de l'énigme de ma personnalité mais aucun de vous ne l'a remarqué. Ou alors peut-être que vous ne cherchez pas à le découvrir.ça vaudrait sans doute mieux ! Il y a tant d'horreurs dans ma vie que même le Soldat Parfait ne saurait plus comment réagir face à moi ! Je ne me fais pas appeler Shinigami pour rien, je subis la malédiction du Dieu de la Mort : tous ceux que j'aime sont condamnés à disparaître. J'ai déjà perdu tant de vies.Solo.S?ur Hélène.Père Maxwell.tous ceux à qui je tenais vraiment ! C'est pour cette raison que je n'ai pas pu te laisser mourir Heero, je ne voulais pas que tu t'en ailles toi aussi parce que toi je t'aime. Mais ça tu ne le verras jamais sous ton masque de glace, tu ne comprendras jamais pourquoi j'agis comme je le fais avec toi, ni pourquoi parfois le clown de service que je suis s'en va pour pleurer seul après que tu l'ais frappé, parce que tu ne sauras jamais que je t'aime. » Une voix retentit derrière lui et le pilote de DeathScythe sursauta.  
  
_Maintenant je le sais !  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Assis à table avec les autres G-Boys, Quatre leva soudain le nez de ses boulettes de riz préparées par Wufei qui pestait encore contre ce « baka d'américain » qui avait oublié que c'était son tour de faire la cuisine et qui les avait lâchement abandonnés. L'empathe porta la main à son c?ur et se mit à respirer avec difficulté. Trowa se précipita près de lui pour le soutenir et s'écria : _Que se passe-t-il chibi Boku ? Le pilote blond articula entre ses halètements : _C'est. C'est Duo ! Aussitôt tous les garçons se tendirent : Qu'est ce que cet idiot de natté avait encore inventé ? Quatre poursuivit : _Il.il a mal ! Heero demanda avec sa gentillesse habituelle[2] : _Blessé ? L'arabe[3] répondit : _Non ! Il. il a mal dans son c?ur ! Je n'ai jamais ressentit une telle douleur avec personne ! C'est la première fois que je passe ses barrières. oh Allah ! Il y a tellement de peine, de souffrance, de.de culpabilité ? Wufei intervint : _Attends là ! On parle bien du même Duo Maxwell ? Du même bouffon qui sourit toujours ? Et tu nous dis qu'il est triste ? Le conducteur de Sandrock acquiesça et expliqua : _ Je viens tout juste e comprendre qu'il portait un masque pour cacher sa véritable personnalité, comme toi ou Heero ! Simplement, lui, au lieu de se montrer impassible ou emprunt de colère et de fierté, il arbore un visage toujours souriant ! Et nous on ne s'en est jamais rendu compte ! Même moi avec mon uchu no kokoro ! C'est impardonnable ! Il ajouta, hésitant sur la façon de l'annoncer : _ Heero, je.je crois que c'est toi qui l'a blessé. tu sais, il voulait seulement te protéger tout à l'heure. _ Hum ![4] Quatre commença à s'énerver devant le manque de réaction de son camarade, il cria : _Heero ! Je ne sais pas si tu réalises qu'il a sans doute vécu des choses pires que toi dans son enfance ! Et là, il cherchait juste à sauver un de ceux qu'il considère comme ses amis ! Et toi, tu l'as FRAPPE ! Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait fait échouer la mission ! Mais s'il n'avait pas agit de la sorte tu serais mort, bon sang ! Et toi tu oses lui faire des reproches et lever la main sur lui !!! Tu es un monstre Heero ! Tu ne mérites pas son amitié ! Et le pire, c'est que maintenant il souffre à cause de toi ! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller voir Duo tout de suite et de t'EXCUSER !!!! Le soldat parfait ne répliqua pas mais chacun des mots du jeune arabe l'avait atteint bien plus profondément qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Sous les yeux des autres pilotes, il sortit de la pièce bien décidé à avoir une explication avec celui qui se faisait appeler Shinigami. Il le trouva dans un couloir, fixant le ciel, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Heero ressentit des remords en le voyant ainsi, sachant qu'il était la cause de cet état. Il entendit soudain Duo parler _ Pourtant je n'ai rien fait qui méritait un tel traitement aujourd'hui, c'est vrai, presque rien, juste lui sauver la vie au combat en prenant les dégâts pour mon gundam ! Et tout ce qu'il a trouvé de mieux pour me remercier c'est de me frapper de rage en rentrant à la base en me criant que la mission avait échoué à cause de mon inconscience.[5] Le pilote de Wing se rendit compte que le jeune homme ne l'avait pas aperçu, aussi écouta-t-il religieusement les pensées du garçon, découvrant pour la première fois les véritables sentiments de Duo Maxwell. Et il fut énormément surpris de la tristesse qui se dégageait de la voix de celui qu'il avait, finalement, considéré comme son ami. Lorsqu'il comprit enfin l'affection que lui portait le Shinigami, Heero sentit son c?ur se serrer. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que l'américain puisse éprouver de l'amour à son égard ! Lui-même ne faisait que le repousser pour que Duo ne discerne pas ses vraies tendances sexuelles, ni les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui, voilà que ceux ci étaient réciproques et qu'il faisait endurer à celui qu'il aimait les pires souffrances ![6] _ . parce que tu ne sauras jamais que je t'aime. Lorsque le garçon eut fini sa tirade, Heero s'approcha de lui et déclara : _Maintenant je le sais ! Duo se retourna vivement et sembla se pétrifier en voyant le soldat parfait. Il se mit à trembler en comprenant qu'il avait pensé tout haut et que son coéquipier avait tout entendu. « Non ! Non ! Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de parler ? Maintenant il va me détester ! Oh Seigneur ! Non ! » Heero vit la peur dans le regard du jeune homme avant qu'il ne baisse les yeux de honte. Comprenant que c'était son tour de faire le premier pas, il saisit délicatement la mâchoire du garçon et se pencha jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres effleurent celles de sa proie. Duo écarquilla les yeux de surprise avant de répondre timidement au baiser. Le soldat parfait cessa alors de l'embrasser pour venir murmurer à son oreille : _Rassure-toi, tes sentiments sont partagés. Il caressa amoureusement la joue marquée de l'hématome du Shinigami et ajouta : _Pardonne-moi ! Duo ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et plaqua de nouveau ses lèvres contre celles de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'une langue coquine tente de s'insinuer entre ses lèvres. Il les entrouvrit légèrement et Heero s'introduisit dans sa bouche, l'explorant, découvrant les moindres contours de son palais. Lorsque sa langue entra en contact avec la sienne, Duo eut l'impression de recevoir un choc électrique et perdit conscience de la réalité. Il n'y avait plus qu'Heero, sa chaleur, ses bras autour de son cou, son corps serré contre le sien. Le soldat parfait souleva son futur amant dans ses bras et le porta doucement jusqu'à sa chambre, veillant à ne pas rompre le baiser. ******************************************************************* Dans une autre pièce de la maison, une tête blonde esquissa un sourire, rapidement suivie par une autre à moitié cachée par une mèche brune. Trowa ébouriffa les cheveux de Quatre en riant. _Petit démon va ! L'empathe eut une réaction très mature: il lui tira la langue, avant de déclarer : _Bon, déjà deux de casés ! Reste plus qu'à maquer Wufei ! L'acrobate haussa les sourcils et demanda : _Et moi, tu m'oublies ? L'arabe sourit avant de répondre : _Toi ? Oh, non ! Tu es déjà réservé ! ^__^ [i] ----------------------- [1] Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'adore cette phrase ! [2] Vous savez comment il est. [3] Sauf qu'il ressemble absolument pas à un arabe. [4] Voilà bien une réponse digne du soldat parfait ! [5] Et si vous voulez la suite vous avez qu'à retourner la lire plus haut ! Nan mais oh ! Marre de copier moi ! [6] Si c'est pas mignon ! Oui je sais que c'est pas logique que iceman éprouve des sentiments mais on s'en fous !!! C' est trooooop kawaaaaaaaaaaaaaïïï !!!!  
  
----------------------- Commentaires des G-Boys et de l'autrice Lyra : Alors? Z'en pensez quoi ? Duo : T'as déjà fais pire ! Mais elle me plait assez cette fic ! Et toi Hee- chan ? Heero : Y a un piège là dessous ! Lyra : T'as pas tord ! Je vous prépare une fic pire que « Séquestration » à côté ! ^__^ Heero & Duo : ......Oh putain on est mal !!!! Lyra : Oh oui ! vous avez pas idée ! ^________^ 


End file.
